The present invention relates to a device which enables a selective therapeutic exercise regimen by providing a tensioning mechanism attached to the rotating platform. The unique feature is where two trollies on curved rails operating on X-axis and Y-axis when pressure is applied, will work in unison to travel in any desired partial semi-spherical direction, namely, the Z-axis. The X-axis trolley system will be mounted on the lower base plate while the Y-axis trolley system will be mounted on the upper support plate housing the bearing and support rollers fair the rotating platform. It is also anticipated that the multi-planar rotational device may be suspended from a bar or ceiling.
Today's modern occupations are primarily sedentary and non-physical in nature. Time constraints require more home or office based exercise devices and because of increased urbanization, space requirements for an exercise apparatus are often limited.
In addition, therapy of joint related injuries may require time consuming and expensive visits to facilities which maintain complex equipment for exercising and rehabilitation of various parts of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,817 B1 of Anthony B. Carey and Olden Carr (the present inventor) describes a device which enables a selective therapeutic exercise regimen by providing a tensioning mechanism attached to a horizontally and vertically rotatable platform, provided with a safety hand rail to aid in maintaining balance and a vertical posture for the operator. The dish-shaped platform will react to changes in the operator's weight shifts and center of gravity placed upon it. When this novel multi-rotational aspect of the platform responds to subtle changes in the operator's center of gravity, movement of the dish-shaped platform will occur. Because the present inventor Olden Can is an inventor listed on this U.S. Patent, this reference should be considered Applicant Admitted Prior Art (AAPA).
This patent describes a device using a dish-shaped platform with horizontally and vertically enabled movements. It does not describe the unique action where two trollies on curved rails operating on X-axis and Y-axis where when pressure is applied, they will work in unison to travel in any desired spherical direction.
None of these previous efforts, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present Multi-Planar Rotational Platform and Suspension Device. The present Multi-Planar Rotational Platform and Suspension Device achieves its intended purposes, objects and advantages over the prior art devices through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing readily available materials. Additionally, the present Multi-Planar Rotational Platform and Suspension Device offers easy scalability and uniform or non-uniform scaling in the X-axis, the Y-axis and/or the Z-axis.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the Multi-Planar Rotational Platform and Suspension Device in detail it is to be understood that the Multi-Planar Rotational Platform and Suspension Device is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The Multi-Planar Rotational Platform and Suspension Device is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description only and should not be regarded as limiting.